Living The Knight's Life, Part 2
Living The Knight's Life, Part 2 is the 11th episode and the 24th overall episode of BTUAM. Previously On BTUAM A Forever Knight named Michael was summoned by the Forever King, Enoch. Enoch as for him to go out disguised as different alien species to recruit new Knights. After he successfully recruits a few different groups of aliens, Michael returns to the castle and they are put into training. Enoch then reveals that they want to get to the Mechamorph and dig him out before Ben finds out. Plot Michael stood before Enoch, the Forever King. "How are we going to do this? He must have left hundreds of Plumbers behind!" Michael asked. Enoch chuckled. "That is true, this is where your recruits come in. You see, they are just amateurs. We will use them as well as our original guards to protect us as we drill through the ground to find the Mechamoprh. The Plumbers will be taken down by all of our guards and by the time Ben Tennyson is alerted we will be gone" Michael nodded, then his facial expression went from plain to shock. "You are just going to leave my recruits to die?" He questioned. Enoch nodded, "Is there a problem with that?" "Well, not with all of it. There are just some that could be extremely useful to us and should not be used as shields!" "Well, I could excuse one or two of your recruits, otherwise they all head on into battle." Michael thought for a minute, then said, "Excuse the Gourmand, he is wise man" Enoch nodded and spoke into an intercom. They sat in silence, then Enoch stood. "Let's go test your recruits." Michael and Enoch stood in a simulation room. Enoch handed Michael a suit that looked similar to Kevin when he mutated. "This is a fusion of all the costumes you used on your hunt. You have every power including invincibility, test out your recruits" Enoch told him, then he pressed a button and they all walked out in knight's armor that was incorporated to fit their species & powers. The pyronite stepped forth, then the Gourmand, Pisciss Volann & Opticoid. "Attack!" Enoch shouted to them. They all ran at Michael. The Volann biting the air as he ran, pyronite shooting fire blasts, Opticoids shooting various beams and the Gourmand climbed the walls and surprise attacked him. When the Pyronite shot fire at Michael, he extinguished it with an ice-beam from the Opticoid's powers. The Pyronite stood in shock and Michael froze him. The Volann ran at him, he clamped his jaw on but Michael created a diamond sling that pushed it backwards. The Opticoid unfroze the Pyronite and all the Opticoids + the Pyronite ran at Michael. He created a diamond shield but they began shooting heat rays at it, melting the diamonds. Michael quickly ran through shooting flames & biting at anything he could. The Pyronite was knocked down as well as all the Opticoids. Then, the Gourmand jumped down on him. Michael tried to grab it with his Gourmand tongue, but he just couldn't. The Gourmand knocked Michael down. "You, Gourmand. Come here, your training is complete" Enoch called out, the Gourmand retreated. Michael got up and the Opticoids ran at him again. This time, they were being strategic. They shot different beams at Michael all at the same time, creating a miniature explosion. "Opticoids, training complete" and they retreated. Just the Pisciss Volanns left. They all ran at Michael, ready to attack. Michael tried holding them off but they were too strong and he was brought down. "Congratulations, you are all now battle ready Knights!" Enoch congratulated, then they retreated. Michael walked up to Enoch. Enoch spoke to Michael, "They are all ready. We will leave the Gourmand behind but get all our other men ready and we will head out immediately, head to the ships." Michael sat inside of a small spaceship. Teams were piling into different small ''spaceships. Then, they blasted off. The small spaceship manouvered through Earth and went into stealth mode when they travelled through Bellwood. Not once were they spotted by the Plumbers. They hovered above their desert area where the Mechamorph was buried, it was guarded by six Plumbers. A couple of Merlinisapien Knights were lowered and they 'got rid' of the Plumbers. The ships all landed and the Knights began mining. "Okay guys, we need to do this quick and stealthily. No Plumbers, no Tennyson!" Michael called out to them. All the Knights began digging. Suddenly, there was a feeling of moisture throughout the air. Michael turned to see Ben Tennyson as Absorbend. He had shot down some Knights with water. They began shooting at him but Tennyson absorbed all the blasts, then shot them back, destroying the guns. He transformed into Four Arms and jumped over to the Knights who had shot at him, he knocked them all down. Then he dealt with some more. In the process, Michael was knocked unconscious. As he began coming to he saw an odd outline of a giant seal alien, shooting bright beams at all the remaining Knights and destroying them. By the time Michael got his sight back completely, Ben had transformed to his human form. He walked over to Michael and grabbed him by the shirt. "Stay away from here, or next time I will come into your castle!" Ben said, he threw Michael aside and he scuttled off behind the remaining ship. He watched from behind a pole of the ship and watched as Ben became his Alien X form and return all the ground, adding more so that it would be even harder for the Knights to get in. Then, he teleported away. Michael jumped into the ship and found a small flying jetski device, then flew back to the castle. "My king. Somehow, Tennyson found us. He found a transformation and killed all of our men. I was the only one left and he threatened to come to the castle next time we attempted" Michael spluttered out. Enoch grinned. "A challenge." 'BTUAM IS NOW ON HIATUS!''' Characters *Michael *Enoch, the Forever King *Various Forever Knights Villains *Various Plumbers *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Goopie *Absorbend (Ben's Transformation) *Four Arms (Ben's Transformation) *Unseen Alien (Ben's Transformation) *Alien X (Ben's Transformations) Trivia *This is the first episode of BTUAM where Ben and his team are seen as villains *BTUAM Begins a short hiatus after this episode... Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX